Demon Sentai Oniranger
by armorhide
Summary: sLong ago Demon ruled over humans, nut with the help of some of the demon human rose up free themselfs. Then deoms use themselfs to seal the demon armys trust their souls to the humans to gaurd. Now the seal is weak and the demons are breaking free.


"Long ago in ancient times Demons ruled over the land, using humans has nothing but food or slaves. Some of the other demons saw the way the humans where treated as wrong, so they raised against the other demons and fought along side the humans in order to free them. Then sacrificed there bodies to seal the demons away but there souls were left as small gems and trusted to some of the humans to protect them and keep them whole incase the demon ever broke free and try to take control of the land once again"

"father did that really happen?" said a young child laying in his small bed. The bed had a dark brown wood frame this dark blue covers, witch were up mid way up his chest. He look up at his father with is dark eyes, he was Japanese but his eyes were more oval shaped and in the light you could see the red high lights in his dark almost black hair.

"No son, it is only a story passed down in the family." said the father patting his son's head. The father was a Japanese man with a narrow face, dark hair and eyes. He had a kind look on his face getting up and turning the lamp of the left the room closing the door behind him.

"Wait father." The boy called out. The father stopped and said

"What is it?"

"why can't I go in basement?"

"I told son you will know when you are older, now good night Kei" the father said shutting the door behind him.

*******

Ten years have past and the young boy is now 17 and in high school. Kei was sitting on the roof of his school with the top button of his uniform unbuttered, watching the clouds go by. Until he heard the foot steps of someone running toward him. He got up quickly and turned around to see a small girl around of his age she had long dark hair and deep blue eyes. She was the only class mate he was ever friendly to but he wouldn't call her a friend.

"Oh it's only you." He said Turing back around sit back in his spot

"I have a name and it's Pearla you know that." said the girl.

" I know I just don't care." Kei said

"Oh I know you care." Pearla said hugging his neck

"Get….off" Kei said pushing her off himself. The getting up he walked about five feet away the sat down once again. Pearla stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks

"Fine be that way." She said pouting. She turned to stair out in the city with Kei but then her eyes grew wide with horror.

"KEI!"

"What is it" Kei said in annoyance. Pearla pointed out to city with her hand shaky

"I-I think your house is on fire."

"WHAT!" Kei run to Pearla and looked out to where she was pointing

"That IS my house" Kei ran for the stair door

"Kei wait!" Pearla ran after him Kei slamed open the stair doom, then dashed down the flight of stairs with Pearla right on his heels. About two floors down there was an older man going up the stairs. Kei came to a stop just in front of the man

"sensei!"

"Ah Kei-kun, there you are so this is where you have been going to skip your classes"

" I Don't have time for this I have to leave NOW!"

" Oh, it looks like you have plenty of time to me."

"Sir you don't understand." Peala added in from behind

"Well then you can tell me all about it in the office."

"GRRR! I _HAVE_ TO LEAVE _NOW_!" Kei screamed as his fist make contact with the teachers face. Pearl gasped covering her mouth as he watch the teacher fell. Before his body hit the ground Kei jumped over it then ran down the next fight of stairs. Ignoring the calls coming from Perla. Faster and faster he ran down the stairs, though the halls and finally though the front gate. Taking a hard right he blots down the street to his home that is now set a blaze.

"Mom, Dad, Mei be safe!" he cries in his thoughts. When he finally reaches his home. Kei looked upon his house in complete horror, but a cry for help snaps him out of the shock of it all.

" MEI!" He called back as he ran though the front door ignoring the bust of heat from the flame engulfing his home. He turned his head to see figure standing there it was orange but had black armor covering his torso, lower arms, outer thighs, lower legs and his head. His proportions where off, his arms where longer than they should be and the legs where too short. What seemed to a "helmet" had many slashed across the front with on eyehole but when Kei looked into its eye for a brief moment. What he saw was not human but then his eyes quickly darted to the curved sword in its hand that was dripping in blood. Kei's eyes fallowed the drips down to the sight of his mother lying on the ground covered in blood. He could clearly see the gash going from the left side of her neck tracing along the base of it, then down between her breasts and finally ending at her stomach.

"MOTHER!"

That's when the figure, what ever it was noticed him. It turned it's head to face Kei. Panic swelled up within him. The figure stated to step toward him. In the heat of the moment he Kei charges at the figure, knocking it back. After stumbling back it falls in to the flames a high pitch scream came from al with sound that could been world but none Kei could begin to understand. Keeling down beside his mother Kei started to reach for her when she said "Kei… go to the room…help…your father... to" but then she stop

"Mother!" there was no answer

"Help him to do what? Mom!" Still no answer.

He looked up to the stairs leading down to the room he was never to enter. Fire blocked the door, he could feel the heat on his face. His body, arms all around him. He staired at the flames,

said "move" as if commanding the flames. Then the flames started to move from the door it's but there was no time to think on that. Kei walked to the stairs, at first he just stared down into the darkness but he walked down the stairs to where his father was sopst to be. As he desended the stairs he could hear voices, as he went down farther the voice became loader. When we reached the bottom of the stairs what he saw shocked him but not anymore than anything else that has happened to day. His father standing in front of a shrine or at lest something like one, his father had a katana in one hand witch had what seemed to be blood but it was black like oil. He had a look in his eyes Kei had never saw before. He was surrounded by the same demon things Kei saw upstairs but one of them was different his one was almost human. He had long silver hair, he wear a long white rope much like a priest trimmed in blue. His hands had long claw like nails and small gold horns, three of them, two of them just above the eyes, and one in the forehead.

"Give it up human, you know what we want." The human like demon said in snake like voice.

"NEVER! MY family has been guarding him for generations!" Kei's father said holding his ground firm.

"_Him?_" Kei looked around but saw no one else but before he could ponder on this anymore the demons arms stretched out lifting his father in the air.

"open the seal human!" he demanded

"Not as long there is still a breath in my body you demon-argg!" Kei's father was cut of with a squeeze from the demon's hand. The demon's head turned to the side slightly, then looking bad at the man he had in his grasp he said with his snake like voice.

"Fine have it your way, I have another I can use."

Kei's fathers eyes quickly darted to Kei just before his neck was snapped like a small twig. The demon with the snake voice tossed the body aside like it was a piece of garbage. The same arm reach for grapping him by the neck before he could blink, just as fast before he could think Kei's back hit the shine falling to the floor.

"Open the seal human" the demon said Kei looked up seeing the demon's face, his face not human at all. His eye where reptile like slits no nose to speck of just a and small opening like a small cut. His eyes small black dots and what would be white was a blood red.

" I don't what you're talking about." Kei said.

"only a human can touch the seal boy open or end like the rest of your family."

"_that's right my family.. they killed them my mother! Father! And even my younger sister!" _

Rage burned with him hot and hotter like the fire the burned in the rest of the house above. Hotter and hotter it grew until.

"_I feel your rage it burns bright, brighter anyone I've seen in a long time." _A voice whispered in his mind.

"_Who are you?"_

"_You know who I am boy" _thinking back to the shine behind him.

"_your whatever is in that shrine there aren't you?"_

"_yes, do you want to take revinge on the ones who did this to your family?"_

Well? are you going to say something human?" the demon said. Kei looked back to his father's body

"_yes" _he told the voice.

"_Than call onpon me, set me free and I will grant you that powe."_

" Don't look over there ether open the seal your die a painful death!"

Kei look up to the demons face, rage still burning bright with in him.

"COME TO ME…OOOONNIIIII!" Kei called out. The room started to shake, a bright red light came the cracks in the shrine behind him. Then it burst open the red light dashed around the room, everyone's eyes where glued to it. Next it flew down to Kei's left rest, where it shone bright form a moment before it burst into flames. Kei want to scream in pain but there was not pain instead it fleet like the flames where giving him power. The fire consumed his whole body. Standing up he lifted his left hand to in front of his face before quickly casting it back down to his side. The flames that where consuming his body now dissipated showing a new form. What stood before them now had a suit of black with red knee high armor like boots that spike point at the knees. The gloves where made of living fire . The torso had red vest like area, the rest of the black for the suit. There was a emblem on the left breast, a clawed hand holding a sphere. He had a full helmet, black with a silver plate where the mouth should be. What seemed to black glass covered his eyes, above them there fire burning covering the top of the helmet.

"How could th-this be? A oni fusing with a human!" the demon stuttered.

Foul demon, what is your name?" This came from the new figure standing before them, his voice sounded as if two voices where specking at once.

"It's Asoko, but it wont mater for some who is so to be dead." Asoko brought his hand to eye level then snapped his fingers. One of the orange and black demons ran forward rising his sword in to the air to strike but a clawed hand of fire stopped his arm.

"You think a low level demon can strike me, Onired!" Onired growled. The orange demon spit out something in a demonic tongue. Onired looked the demon in the face then bent its arm 90 degrees breaking it in two, the demon screamed in pain. As it fell to the ground Onired pulled a small dagger from a holster on his hip. The sword grew to a full two handed sword with a blade red as blood and the handle was black a night.

The orange demons looked from the one on the floor then to Onired. They all ran forward one by one, rising there swords to attack. As each one swung its sword Onired dogged easily, he sung his sword hitting his target each time. When they hit the ground bleeding they turned to ash

"well isn't this interesting." Asoko chuckled "I would love to stay and play but I need to report this." Asoko waved his hand and a portal of pure black appered "go bye Onired until we meet again, and we will." He stepped though the portal, it closing right behind him.

_"I sense more humans coming we should leave, nothing we can do here." _ Said the voice in Kei's head. He nodded and started to walk back up the stairs, not looking bad he was never to look back.

To be continued…. 


End file.
